darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Neveinx
Neveinx (Japanese: ネヹインクス Neveinx) is a dual-typed Ice/Flying Legendary Powermon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is, along with Griffolt and Arsecore, one of the three Legendary Guardians of Region I. Biology Physiology This majestic Powermon is modeled after the legendary Sphinx, with the body of a lion, the head of a woman, and the wings of a bird. Its body is predominantly blue, with spotted white lower legs and ice-blue paws. Its wings are two shades of blue with white primaries, and they are long and broad for soaring flight. It also has an ice-blue mane and a white feline mask over its face, and ice-blue piercing eyes. Gender Differences Neveinx is a genderless species. Special abilities Neveinx can soar for great distances using its long wings. When it flaps its wings, it can freeze the moisture around it, causing snow to fall wherever it flies. It can use numerous Ice-type moves, such as Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Blizzard, Ice Shard, and the One-Hit-KO move Sheer Cold. Habitat It lives in cold, isolated areas, such as the tops of mountains. Behavior Neveinx is a protector of all hidden roads and cities. It is gentler than its counterparts, but if it is threatened, it will fight to the death to protect the ancient secrets it guards. It is majestic both on land and in the air, and its long wings can freeze anything around it. Since ancient times, it has been revered by people and Powermon alike; statues of it adorn even modern buildings throughought most of Northern Kroel. Diet In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "Myths and stories say that this Powermon '' is the guardian and keeper of all hidden roads and cities. 'Her long wings allow her to soar for great distances, and' their beating will freeze anything around her. Neveinx is one of the 3 Legendary Guardians, who protect all ancient and valuable things."'' Copper: ''"Myths and stories say that this Powermon ' is the guardian and keeper of all hidden roads and cities. 'Her long wings allow her to soar for great distances, and' their beating will freeze anything around her. Neveinx is one of the 3 Legendary Guardians, who protect all ancient and valuable things."'' Bronze: ''"'"'' Game Data Base Stats !150 - 197 !290 - 384 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !81 - 150 !157 - 295 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !90 - 161 !175 - 317 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !117 - 194 !229 - 383 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !81 - 150 !157 - 295 |- style="background: rgb(188, 230, 230) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(188, 230, 230) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Powermon's Special base stat in Generation I was '''125. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(99, 141, 141); background: rgb(188, 230, 230) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(99, 141, 141); background: rgb(188, 230, 230) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(99, 141, 141); background: rgb(188, 230, 230) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(99, 141, 141); background: rgb(188, 230, 230) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(99, 141, 141); background: rgb(188, 230, 230) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia *Neveinx is the first Legendary Powermon in the Kroel Pokedex order. Origin This Powermon appears to be based on the mythical Sphinx, a monster from the myths in Egypt, Europe, and Asia, with a lion's body and a woman's head. Its Ice-type is of more doubtful origin, as ice was rarely mentioned in Greek myth and virtually unknown to the Ancient Egyptians; the most likely theory stems from the Sphinx's dwelling in mountains (glaciers, snow caps, and névé, see below, can often be found on mountaintops), particularly the legendary mountain of Himapan in Thailand. 'Name origin' Neveinx comes from "névé", a term for partly melted and recompacted snow, and "Sphinx." Category:Ice Types Category:Mammalian Powermon Category:Mountain Powermon